Blanco y Negro
by xjapan
Summary: Dos hermanos separados por la adversidad se vuelven a encontrar sin embargo ahora como rivales ¿que será mas fuerte?
1. Chapter 1

_Blanco y negro_

_Capítulo 1_

_Luz y obscuridad_

_Hola ¿como están espero que bien, bueno primero que nada aqui esta sera una historia prácticamente diferente a lo que estoy escribiendo habitualmente espero les guste_

_El presente fanfic participa en el mini reto Hetalia del foro "anime y algo más"_

Diciembre es un mes agradable donde pasan muchas cosas lindas y para la familia Da Silva Wang fue memorable pues nacieron dos gemelos identicos Shun y Cheng pese a todo tuvieron una infancia feliz y normal, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo el matrimonio no se entendía y terminaron separándose cosa que también ocurrió con los gemelos, Shun quedó bajo la custodia de su madre mientras que Cheng quedó bajo la tutela de su padre ambos crecieron de diferente manera sin embargo eran conscientes de la existencia uno del otro.

Habían pasado muchas cosas en esos momentos, ambos habían terminado la secundaria en diferentes escuelas lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que justamente en el campeonato mundial de clubes se volverían a ver.

En el instituto imperial de Portugal el ahora joven Cheng Da Silva analizaba las estrategias de sus oponentes les había costado mucho pero finalmente representarían a Portugal en el mundial de clubes escolares —veo que tenemos rivales muy fuertes en otras naciones pero nada que no podamos resolver.

—capitán tenemos información de los equipos que enfrentaremos, China esta entre ellos y al parecer son fuertes rivales.

—de acuerdo Daphne veamos que sucede, China ... Recuerdo muy poco desde que mis padres se separaron veamos los equipos ¡no puede ser!

—¿que sucede?

Mientras tanto en el instituto tecnológico de China también el equipo de fútbol se preparaba —no puedo creer que hayamos llegado hasta aquí no se con qué equipos nos enfrentaremos pero daremos lo mejor de nosotros

—¡cap,tenemos ya la información del primer rival!

—a si veamos ... Portugal

—¿pasa algo cap?

— no es nada malo Emily sólo que tengo muchos recuerdos ... ¡Imposible! — una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios —¡ es él, estoy seguro de que es él mi hermano, lo encontré!

_Hasta aquí lo dejó espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	2. Chapter 2

_Blanco y negro._

_Capítulo 2_

_Encuentro inesperado_

_Hola, ¿como están? Esperó que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo esperó les guste._

—¿capitan ,estas bien? —preguntó Daphne

—si, estoy bien solo que no lo esperaba por supuesto que tarde o temprano tendría que volver a verlo pero no esperaba que fuera mi rival sin mencionar que nuestros padres hicieron este arreglo de modo que nunca tuvieran que volver a verse.

—¿no crees que el destino los puso en ese camino por algo?

—quizas ,solo he hablado con ellos por cartas ,aunque Shun insiste en verme físicamente *suspiro* enfrentarme a él en el campeonato mundial no sera sencillo

—quizás sea tiempo de que hablen descuida tu ocupate de hablar con tu hermano deja que nosotros nos hagamos cargo del resto

Pekin China

—well cap no quisiera arruinar tu felicidad pero recuerda que el equipo portugués son nuestros rivales

—lo olvide, no va a ser fácil pero eso no quiere decir que deba verlo como mi enemigo

—tienes razón pueden ser rivales en la cancha pero hermanos fuera de ella quizás esto sirva habrá una pequeña celebración previa al campeonato quizás ahí puedan verse

—es una buena idea — sonrió levemente a quien fuese su confidente desde que ambosse mudaron a pekin ella por el trabajo de sus padres y el por el divorcio de los suyos

Finalmente llegó el evento había equipos de todas partes del mundo y los organizadores esperaban que nada saliera mal, todos los equipos estaban ahí pero ellos sólo estaban interesados en su primer rival.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los miembros del equipo portugués quienes estaban en la mira de todos,sin embargo sus acérrimos rivales los del equipo holandés no se encontraban en dicha fiesta y el capitán tenía un serio presentimiento ya que ellos enfrentarían al equipo de pekin antes que ellos

—todo estará bien capitán

—eso espero— miro alrededor y finalmente el momento de la verdad había llegado —esta aquí

—hermano

—ola Shun, sigues siendo el mismo sentimental de siempre — sonrió un poco divertido al verlo aproximarse a el

—y tu sigues siendo el mismo inexpresivo de siempre, me alegra mucho verte te extrañe hermano, te extrañe mucho

Se sonrojo un poco no era mucho de expresarse el había sacado el carácter temperamental de Mei Liang su madre mientras que su hermano heredó el carácter sentimental de Paulo su padre sin embargo no pudo evitar devolver el abrazo a su hermano —t-tambien yo... te extrañe... Como no tienes idea

_hasta aquí lo dejó esperó les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


End file.
